Mundos paralelos
by ascella star
Summary: No importa el tiempo, el espacio, o el universo en el que vivan, ellos siempre serán la pareja perfecta. Serie de Songfics, Drabbles y One Shots sobre Hikaru y/o Lantis. 4. Avientame - Cafe Tacuba
1. Jueves

Comienza un nuevo curso escolar. Como cada año, me despierto temprano, realizo mis tareas en el dojo, me ejercito un poco y tras un breve desayuno salgo rumbo a la escuela.

Y si bien yo esperaba que como siempre el viaje en colectivo fuera tranquilo y sin eventos especiales, este primer día me he llevado una gran sorpresa.

Un par de estaciones delante de la mía, subió un chico que jamás había visto. Alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos de un violeta encantador. Al darme cuenta que solo lo observaba intensamente, me sonroje y desvié la mirada… de todas maneras quizá nunca lo vuelva a ver…

Seguí mi camino, y al bajar en la estación miro nuevamente hacia el chico de cabello negro, tal como lo imagine, el no estaba a la vista, ni siquiera me percate de donde había sido su parada.

La clase comenzó normal… hasta que la profesora dijo que tenía un anuncio que hacer. Un estudiante había sido recién transferido, que esperaba nos comportáramos amigablemente con el.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos violeta cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Según lo dicho por la maestra, su nombre es Lantis, Kailu Lantis. Debo decir que me sentí inmensamente nerviosa al ver que él seria quien ocuparía el asiento al frente mío.

Pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes y todos los días la rutina era la misma, salía de casa, tomaba el colectivo, el subía unas paradas después y nos volvíamos a ver en el salón de clases.

Un chico tan guapo como el pronto consiguió varias admiradoras… pasaba su tiempo mayormente con Eagle y Ferio, dos de los chicos mas guapos de la prepa, y si bien en su grupo solo había animadoras y chicas muy bonitas, el no les hacía demasiada fiesta.

Y mientras el se pasea con chicas hermosas por toda la escuela, yo estoy aquí tratando de llamar aunque sea un poco su atención.

Seguimos coincidiendo en el colectivo. De repente me mira y me sorprende mirándole, me sonrojo cierro los ojos y solo lo escucho suspirar… y al volver a mirar solo veo que ha desviado la mirada… respiro profundo, y sonrió tristemente mientras termina mi viaje…

Hemos coincidido en los corredores de la escuela, yo lo miro y él no me dirige ni una mirada cuando venimos en sentidos opuestos. En ocasiones me pregunto si acaso sabe que existo…

Cual si fuera broma del destino, o simple mala suerte, un día al terminar las clases, mientras me dirigía a la estación, una lluvia inmensa se desato de la nada… genial, esto seguro me dará un buen resfriado. En efecto, no había terminado de llegar a casa cuando ya sentía la fiebre por las nubes…

He estado casi una semana en cama, no he podido salir de ella, y aunque quisiera, mis hermanos no me permiten hacer nada… lo único que hago es soñar con mi chico de ojos violetas… me pregunto si habrá notado mi ausencia.

Y sucedió un día. El día que desperté pensando en que por fin volvería a mi nueva rutina, esa de verte sin que me vieras, esa de soñarte aunque no lo supieras. Ese día que comenzó como cualquier otro y que en realidad cambio mi vida por completo.

Unas cuantas estaciones antes de mi parada hubo una avería en el tren. Frena violentamente y fui a dar contra algo firme y cálido. Al alzar la mirada y ver sobre quien había aterrizado, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver unos ojos violetas mirándome intensamente.

La-Lantis…

Me doy cuenta de lo que hice, seguro que piensas "que chica mas tonta, ni siquiera me conoce" y me quiero morir… sin embargo, le veo sonreír… ¡a mi!, ¡me sonríe a mi! Alzando una mano a mi rostro…

Sabes, yo no te conozco, y ya te echaba de menos…

¿Cómo? Pero…

extrañaba subir al colectivo y ver tu cabello rojo como el fuego, extrañaba verte en clase o cruzarme contigo en los pasillos, extrañaba verte reír con tus amigos… dime… ¿Dónde has estado?

Lantis…

El resto del camino lo pasamos hablando, fue cuando descubrí que en realidad el también me vio desde el primer día en que lo vi subir al colectivo, al parecer simplemente no quería llegar pronto al prepa y tomo la ruta mas larga. Y desde entonces lo sigue haciendo, con la esperanza de verme unos minutos.

Desde entonces, Lantis y yo hemos sido inseparables, me ha presentado a sus amigos, y yo lo he llevado con Umi y con Fuu, en ocasiones hemos salido los seis juntos, y si bien puedo decir que hay algo sucediendo con Ferio y Fuu, ver a Eagle y a Umi pelear por todo no tiene precio.

Terminamos la prepa, el día de nuestra graduación todos nos veíamos muy guapos, los chicos de traje y nosotras con nuestros vestidos largos. Lantis estaba muy serio, mas que de costumbre, en ocasiones se le veía nervioso, al preguntarle que le sucedía, no quiso responderme… simplemente se fue, dejándome ahí. Me sentí muy triste pues creí que ante todo éramos amigos… incluso si yo por el he sentido algo mas desde siempre…

Justo a la media noche, durante nuestra fiesta, Lantis reapareció y me pidió hablar conmigo a solas…

Me llevo a un balcón y miramos las estrellas… no dijimos nada, simplemente estuvimos ahí, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, sintiéndonos bien el uno con el otro… hasta que el fue quien rompió el silencio…

Hikaru

¿Que pasa Lantis?

Hace un rato me preguntaste que me sucedía… siento haberte dejado ahí… pero no me sentía preparado para hablar de ello…

…

Esta mañana recibí una carta. La Universidad de Osaka me ha aceptado…

Decir que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos es poco. Si bien, yo también había recibido la aceptación a esa universidad, estaba por iniciar mis trámites para la Universidad de Tokio… Esperaba que aunque no estuviéramos en la misma universidad pudiera seguir viéndole con cierta frecuencia… pero estando en otra ciudad…

Lantis, ¡me da muchísimo gusto! – intento sonreír… de verdad que lo intento y aunque siento como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por que no se note la tristeza que siento

Hikaru… eso no es todo… yo…- guardó silencio por un momento, y aunque yo se que nada de lo que diga ya puede herirme mas, espero a que de sus labios salga mi sentencia de muerte…

Hikaru… yo… hmmm… yo no quiero irme, no si no es contigo, a mi lado o al menos con la promesa de que esperaras mi regreso… se que nunca hablamos de esto, pero desde el día en que te vi sabia que yo no podía ser solo tu amigo… y aunque por mucho tiempo me conforme con solo eso, esta vez se que no podré vivir si es lejos de ti… Hikaru… yo te amo… quizá tu no correspondas mis sentimientos pero…

Me vuelvo valiente y lo beso en los labios… jamás… jamás creí que el sintiera lo mismo que yo…

Al ver su mirada perpleja, me doy cuenta que el no esperaba esa reacción de mi… quizá primero debí decirle que si correspondo a sus sentimientos, sin embargo, me pareció lo correcto en el momento.

yo también te amo Lantis. Lo he hecho desde el primer día.

Le digo que yo también tengo a aceptación a esa universidad, pero que internamente la había rechazado pues esperaba poder verlo aun en Tokio.

Sabiendo que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos, entre besos y caricias, decidimos iniciar nuevamente… esta vez no como mejores amigos, sino como pareja… sabíamos que seria un gran reto, pues estaríamos en una nueva ciudad, realmente solos, y sin conocer a nadie, únicamente teniéndonos el uno al otro… pero sabíamos que aunque nos encontráramos de extremo a extremo en la Universidad, siempre estaríamos allí, para apoyarnos y amarnos.

* * *

Esto es algo que nunca he hecho... y no hablo de escribir en U/A.

Más bien es la primera vez que dedico un fic. Pero este primero va a mi amiga AdiaSkyFire.

Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado :)

y si, quizá tenga continuación.

el tiempo lo dirá


	2. In Fraganti

Pasos silenciosos se distinguen a lo largo del pasillo principal del palacio, pasos de dos figuras que intentan no ser descubiertas. Ellos tienen una misión, y harán todo por cumplir el deseo de una y la aventura de otro.

Es algo que nunca habían hecho, al menos no ahí, y aunque habían estado en ese lugar antes, jamás lo habían hecho a estas horas… justo cuando todos parecían haberse retirado a sus habitaciones… sin embargo, era eso lo que lo hacia el momento ideal…

Llevaban días planeándolo, habían pensado en todos los posibles escenarios, tomado todas las posibles precauciones…

Todo había empezado una noche…

* * *

- Oye Lantis… y si la próxima vez… ¿lo hacemos en otro lado?

- ¿En otro lado? Pues… ¿en donde quieres hacerlo?

- ¿que tal en la cocina? O ¿en el salón del trono?

- Hikaru, ¿no crees que la cocina es muy típico? Además el salón del trono es sumamente incomodo para eso.

Tras una pausa en lo que resumían sus actividades previas, fue esta vez Lantis quien sugirió…

- ¿Que te parece en el taller de Presea? Quizá ahí incluso encontremos algo extra.

Al ver que a su pelirroja se le iluminaba la mirada, supo sin necesidad de que ella dijera nada que le había encantado la idea… fue así como al terminar de hacer lo que hacían, comenzaron a planear lo que harían en el taller de una ignorante armera.

* * *

Repasando los eventos del día tras una ardua jornada, el Gran Mago de Cephiro, acompañado de presea, Umi y Ascot, caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo principal, cansados se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Tenían una charla ligera, acompañadas de pequeñas risas y bromas a costa de alguno de los habitantes del castillo.

Pero como toda platica sin propósito, hay ocasiones en las que un silencio cómodo se instala en el medio de la misma… silencio que fue interrumpido súbitamente por Umi, quien se detuvo en seco y simplemente dijo…

- ¿escucharon eso?

Todos la miraron con duda… a lo que ella les aclaro que estaba segura de haber escuchado algo… tras unos segundos de silencio, los demás también lo oyeron… siguieron la pista del sonido extraño… que sonaba sospechosamente como jadeos… y venían justamente del taller de la armera…

Decidieron escuchar un poco mas antes de investigar lo que realmente sucedía ahí dentro… ¡quien sabe! En una de esas, ¡había un monstruo oculto entre las armas!

* * *

- Ah ah ah… Hikaru… ah ah… ¿estas… segura de esto?

- ah Lantis… ah ya es… muy tarde… para aaaah arrepentirnos ¿no crees?

- ti-tienes… razón…

* * *

Los que estaban del otro lado de la puerta no sabían exactamente que pensar…

Por lo que se escuchaba, la Guerrera de Fuego y el Espadachín Mágico estaban… muy ocupados por decirlo así… Presea estaba rojísima solo de pensar lo que podrían estar haciendo en la mesa de trabajo, Clef estaba en shock… simplemente no creía lo que oía… Umi hacia grandes esfuerzos para no soltar las carcajadas, ¡jamás creyó que su amiga mas inocente fuera capaz de algo así!… el pobre de Ascot no sabia en donde meterse…

Tras unos minutos, y cuando Clef se pudo recuperar del shock inicial fue que decidió ponerle fin a esto y alistando su báculo procedió a abrir la puerta del taller…

Lo que encontraron ahí definitivamente los dejó aun mas impactados…

* * *

Cuando por fin recuperaron el aliento, Hikaru y Lantis decidieron usar la mesa de trabajo de Presea para cumplir mejor su capricho, así que mientras el disponía de todo lo que traían y necesitarían, ella se decidió a explorar un poco el lugar… fue durante esa inspección que encontró ese "algo extra" que Lantis había sugerido.

Tomándolo con cierto cuidado, Hikaru lo llevo a la mesa, poniéndolo junto a lo demás. Con todo listo, decidieron continuar con su "aventura"… fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió violentamente….

- ¿me pueden explicar que pasa aquí?

Hikaru y Lantis voltearon rápidamente… al parecer y después de todas las precauciones que habían tomado alguien los había descubierto… se quedaron sin palabras… como explicar exactamente que hacían o por que habían decidido hacerlo ahí… sin embargo fue Presea la que hablo primero al ver algo familiar en la mesa…

- y exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que hacen con mi bote de galletas especiales?

Tras una rápida mirada al bote aludido, y después de algunas risas nerviosas, Hikaru explico al grupo que tenia ganas de cenar en un lugar distinto al comedor… o la salita de su recamara, fue así como le propuso a Lantis hacerlo en otro lado… siendo el taller de la armera el lugar elegido… cuando se les cuestiono acerca de los jadeos que escucharon detrás de la puerta, fue Lantis quien tratando de ocultar una sonrisa explico que no hacia mucho que habían llegado, y que habían hecho una larga carrera para atravesar lo ultimo del gran pasillo.

Los recién llegados intercambiaron miradas… risas nerviosas… y al final decidieron dejar a la pareja cenar tranquilos en el taller… todos avergonzados de haber pensado completamente otra cosa de sus amigos.

Al terminar la cena, y cuando se disponían a guardar las cosas que habían utilizado, Hikaru pregunto

- Oye Lantis, ¿Qué crees que pensaban que hacíamos? Parecían sorprendidos cuando les dijimos que solo pretendíamos comer algo…

Esta vez, para deleite de la pelirroja, el moreno soltó una pequeña risa, y sonriendo contesto

- Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar mi querida Hikaru…

* * *

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo tanto como yo me divertí escribiendo.

¡hasta el próximo!


	3. Tanabata

Una de las fiestas estacionales más importantes de Japón… si bien en muchos lugares se festeja en agosto, aquí en Tokio se celebra en julio… el séptimo día del séptimo mes, recordando la oportunidad que se les da a Orihime y Hikoboshi para verse una vez al año.

Por todos lados se ven los preparativos de la fiesta, los arboles de bambú por todos lados, listos para poner en ellos nuestros buenos deseos, las calles llenas de adornos de papel multicolor y que decir de los preparativos para el festival. Umi Fuu y Yo incluso ya hemos preparado la Yukata que utilizaremos ese día.

En el Dojo las cosas son similares. Me divierte ver como Kakeru es el más emocionado por alguna razón, y no hace otra cosa que hablar del festival. Ha llegado incluso con un nuevo paquete de colores para que podamos llenar nuestro árbol de bambúes con montones de buenos deseos.

Usualmente no pido nada especial, me limito a pedir buena salud para la familia o suerte en los exámenes de admisión como lo hice hace algunos años. Umi dice que debería pedir por un buen novio… cuando Masaru la escucho, se puso como loco diciendo que "no quería a ningún hombre cerca de su linda hermanita"

Quizá… quizá Umi no tenga tan malas ideas… Sin embargo con el horario que tengo al estudiar medicina, apenas tengo tiempo para hacer un poco de ejercicio en el Dojo y pasear con Hikari… y al parecer muchos no comprenden el tipo de horario que puedo llegar a tener…

El día llego. Y si bien, los arreglos en las calles llevan días instalados, apenas nosotros instalaremos propiamente nuestro árbol de bambú en las afueras del Dojo. Kakeru estaba como loco, corriendo de un lado para otro, quería que todo estuviera perfecto… Masaru y Satoru solo intercambiaban miradas de incertidumbre pues no sabíamos a que se debía tanto alboroto de su parte. Yo me limitaba a reír y a decirle que en que podía ayudarle antes de que perdiera el juicio con todo lo que quería hacer.

Comenzamos a colocar nuestros deseos. Ya tenia los míos listos y solo estaba esperando la oportunidad de colocarlos cuando Satoru hiciera lo propio. Tenia los usuales, salud para mi familia y mis amigos, prosperidad para el Dojo, incluso los que siempre pongo para el éxito profesional mío y de mis amigas. Aun me quedaba un listón de color… estaba insegura de utilizarlo… no sabia que mas pedir…

Recordé la recomendación de Umi. No se si realmente un deseo así se cumpla… mejor aun, no tengo idea de como pedir algo así… no se si poner una descripción… o simplemente pedir un chico… ¡o que!

Al final, decido ir por lo mas sencillo… un chico que me quiera por quien soy, y me entienda por lo que soy…

Yukatas listas, deseos listos y mucha hambre al momento, partimos hacia el festival. Quedamos de ver a las familiar de Umi y Fuu. El festival estuvo hermoso… me divertí muchísimo y los fuegos artificiales fueron lo mejor de la noche… compartir este tipo de momentos con mi seres queridos es una de las cosas que mas disfruto en esta vida… aun así, ver a Umi con su novio en turno, Ascot o a Satoru haciéndole cumplidos a Kuu me hace anhelar tener alguien así para mi…

El momento de lanzar los deseos al rio llego. El primero en hacerlo fue Kakeru… considerando su entusiasmo anterior no nos sorprendió. Uno a uno fueron dejando sus deseos… ya solo faltaba yo… estaba dejando los deseos cuando sentí a alguien frente a mi… al parecer la persona de en frente también lo noto y al cruzar nuestras miradas, nos perdimos un segundo en los ojos del otro… el chico frente a mi, simplemente me sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse con otras dos personas… un chico de cabellos negros largos y una chica con el cabello rubio mas largo que jamás haya visto.

Me pregunte quien seria él… a pesar de que la iluminación no era mucha pude distinguir que su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos claros… que su nariz era afilada y que era realmente alto… me pregunto si lo volveré a ver.

Volviendo a la rutina diaria, haciendo mis practicas en el hospital antes de graduarme, me informan que a partir de esta semana ingresare en un área nueva… ¡por fin aprobaron mi transferencia a oncología! Estaba nerviosa… según los rumores, el jefe del área es un sujeto increíblemente serio, casi tan serio como el jefe del área de ortopedia… quien se rumora es hermano del mismo… sin embargo yo pondré mi mejor sonrisa y daré todo de mí para salir adelante.

Me dirijo a la oficina del jefe, debo presentarme para que me asigne al medico al que asistiré y las actividades que realizare. Nerviosamente toco la puerta y tras escuchar un par de risas escucho una voz grave que me da el acceso…

Enorme sorpresa tuve al ver al chico del día anterior sentado en el lugar del jefe del área acompañado de otro medico de cabello rubio casi blanco de ojos ámbar… al parecer el jefe me reconoció y tras preguntarme mi nombre y que el otro medico se despidiera, me informo que estaría directamente bajo su tutela.

El Dr. Lantis Swordman, en efecto era un tipo que en apariencia era muy serio, a simple vista parece ese tipo de personas con las que no quieres tener problemas, pero al ver su rato con los enfermos, sobretodo con los niños te das cuenta que en realidad solo es el exterior… en realidad es una persona muy sensible y que esta muy alerta a las necesidades de sus pacientes.

Tras algunas semanas, comenzamos a compartir el almuerzo, en ocasiones solos o en ocasiones con el jefe de pediatría, el Dr. Eagle Vision o con su hermano, el Dr. Zagato Swordman. Platicábamos de todo y de nada, me contaba de las ocurrencias de su hermano y su cuñada, de la ultima conquista de Eagle, y yo le contaba de la vida del Dojo… llego un momento en que incluso ya conocía santo y seña de cada uno de mis hermanos y amigas…

Mis prácticas terminaron. Por fin pude graduarme de la escuela de medicina y por recomendación del Dr. Swordman, me ofrecieron una plaza en el hospital en la misma área. Según el director de la institución, mi desempeño fue tal que logre la recomendación del medico mas hermético. Fue así, que comencé nuevamente a trabajar bajo el mando de Lantis.

Un día todo cambio… tuvimos que cubrir el turno de la noche y cerca de las once, decidimos bajar por algo de comer. No habían pasado más de dos minutos de haber abordado el elevador cuando este se detuvo abruptamente y las luces se apagaron. Dimos la señal de alarma y tras unos minutos nos avisaron que por la hora, los técnicos tardarían bastante en llegar y reparar la falla… se nos pedía paciencia y que cualquier eventualidad se los hiciéramos saber.

Pasaron los minutos, un silencio incomodo se instalo entre nosotros… comencé a sentir frio, a frotarme los brazos por encima de la bata. Fue entonces cuando sentí una segunda prenda siendo colocada sobre mis hombros. Al voltear a ver a mi compañero, descubrí que en realidad no se había movido mucho, simplemente lo necesario para ponerme su bata encima.

Le dirigí una sonrisa y le agradecí por ese gesto. Minutos mas y decidí que ya estaba cansada y me senté en el piso del ascensor… al poco rato Lantis se me unió. Comenzamos a platicar de cualquier cosa… el punto era ocupar el silencio desesperante que nos cubría… la temperatura seguía bajando y los técnicos no daban señales… de pronto se coloco a un lado mío y simplemente me atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo. A pesar de la sorpresa que me produjo, y de las maripositas revoloteando en mi estomago, alcance a escuchar que me decía algo acerca de que de esta manera no sentiría tanto el frio…

Intentamos platicar otro poco, sin embargo el stress del día comenzó a hacer mella en mi conciencia. Me descubrí mirando fijamente sus labios… esos labios perfectos que me parecieron hermosos desde el primer día en que lo vi… y así sin más, lo bese.

Sentí como se tensó por un momento, justo cuando la conciencia volvió a mi y estaba a punto de retirarme y disculparme cuando sentí como apretaba su abrazo y ahora era él quien asaltaba mis labios…

Fue un beso tierno, y lleno de dudas, de incertidumbre, no sabíamos si era algo surgido por la emoción del momento o era algo que secretamente habíamos deseado…

Y la luz del ascensor volvió, nuevamente sentimos movimiento y escuchamos la voz del técnico en la bocinita pidiendo disculpas por lo problemas ocasionados. Nos separamos lentamente, no nos atrevíamos a mirarnos a los ojos, terminamos de bajar y pedimos algo ligero en la cafetería para llevarlo de regreso a la oficina.

No tocamos el tema en varios días. Algunos médicos se percataron que en realidad estábamos evitándonos… y así seguimos hasta la siguiente vez en que coincidimos en el turno de la noche.

Quizá sea que la noche es mágica, quizá sea el hecho de que hay menos ojos observándonos, o quizá el tiempo separados y sin contacto alguno fue lo que nos alentó a tocar el tema de nuevo. Pude ver que el estaba tan incomodo como yo cuando intento abordar el tema.

Me pidió una disculpa por haberme faltado al respeto a lo que yo le dije que en todo caso yo había iniciado todo, que al contrario que si lo había ofendido con mi impulsividad le ofrecía mis más sinceras disculpas… pero internamente me dije que, sin embargo, no me arrepentía de nada.

Lo escuche murmurar algo de un estúpido deseo en Tanabata y al percatarse por mi mirada de interrogación que lo había dicho más fuerte de lo que pensó, tras un ligero rubor explico que su hermano y Emeraude su cuñada lo habían convencido de pedir un deseo en el festival, para encontrar una chica que pudiera entender sus tiempos y su profesión… que en mas de una ocasión ha pensado que yo fui la respuesta a su deseo, pues desde que me vio en el rio, no ha dejado de pensar en mi.. que cuando descubrió que trabajaría con el, sintió una gran felicidad… misma que se vio opacada al saberme prácticamente su alumna… por lo que no seria ético intentar algo conmigo…

Admito que no lo soporte más y solté una carcajada. Vi su expresión herida, ¡pensó que me estaba burlando de el! Prontamente le aclaré que cuando nos vimos en el rio, yo misma estaba enviando un deseo similar… y que igualmente había sido inducida a hacerlo por mis amigas. Que yo tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en el pero que pensé que en realidad el solo me veía como una chica sin mayor gracia y demasiado joven para el… y por lo mismo jamás intenté algo para llamar su atención…

Decidimos darnos una oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Comenzamos a salir juntos, compartimos desayunos y cenas, buscábamos que todos nuestros turnos coincidieran…fue al final de nuestro siguiente turno de la noche que compartimos nuestro primer beso oficial.

Un día decidimos que era momento de hacer pública nuestra relación… pues aunque nuestros amigos mas cercanos sabían la verdad, los rumores en el hospital cada vez eran mas insistentes… sin mencionar las miradas que mis hermanos me lanzaban cada vez que les hablaba de él.

A la fecha no se que es lo que me causa mayor impresión… si la reacción de nuestros compañeros de trabajo o la de mis hermanos. En el hospital el clamor general fue un "ya era hora" o un "hasta que salen a la luz… ¡ya todos lo sabíamos!". Con mis hermanos la situación no fue muy diferente. Y si bien solo Kakeru se mostró receloso, Satoru y Masaru fueron muy comprensivos con nosotros e incluso Satoru se aventuro a decir que somos excelente complemento el uno para el otro.

Nuevamente llegó Tanabata, tres años después que nos vimos por vez primera. Lantis me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi, pero que no me la daría hasta que estuvieramos enviando nuevamente nuestros deseos.

Quedamos de vernos con nuestras familias a la entrada del festival, caminamos juntos, comimos mucho y miramos los fuegos artificiales. Nos acercamos al rio de los deseos, y justo cuando era nuestro turno, me percaté que solo estábamos el y yo… nuestros amigos y familia se habían retirado… fue entonces cuando lo miré de nuevo… frente a mi con una rodilla al suelo y un anillo en la mano…

- cuando te dije que tenia una sorpresa para ti y que te la daría al momento de lanzar nuestros deseos, lo hice con el firme propósito de que el siguiente deseo que pidiéramos fuera una felicidad completa para una vida juntos. Es por eso que hoy en el justo lugar donde nuestra historia comenzó te pregunto… ¿quieres compartir el resto de tu vida, tus ilusiones, alegrías, tristezas y por que no, problemas conmigo? Hikaru… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Me quede muda.

No me podía mover.

Y tras un varios de minutos en silencio, vi como sus ojitos ilusionados comenzaban a mostrar incertidumbre… miedo… y cuando desvió su mirada de la mía y se puso de pie y yo sin poder moverme aun, me sentí fatal…

Lo escuche murmurar una disculpa… lo vi darse vuelta… y lo vi alejarse… todo mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a fluir libremente de mis ojos…

Y cuando estaba por perderlo la vista fue cuando reaccioné. Corrí tras el, no podía dejarlo ir así… ni ahora ni nunca,sin embargo el fue mas rápido que yo y no pude darle alcance. Pase varias horas buscándolo, pero no había rastro de el. Parecía… como si hubiera desaparecido simplemente.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda infructuosa me dirigí nuevamente al rio. Al lugar donde había empezado todo, al lugar donde al parecer también había terminado todo. Pero… yo no quería, no podía permitir que esto se acabara así… yo… si quería… si quiero compartir todo eso y mas con el… ¡por que no pude decirle nada! ¡Por que me quede ahí! ¡Sin hablar!, ¡Sin moverme!

Me derrumbe a la orilla y deje salir todas mis lágrimas. Primero unas cuantas, después vinieron los sollozos silenciosos, hasta que termine en medio de gemidos de dolor y desespero…

Fue entonces que alce la mirada al sentir a alguien en la otra orilla… ahí, bajo el cobijo de un árbol y casi escondido entre el juego de luces y sombras se encontraba él… sentado en una posición similar a la mía, pero no se movía. Espere unos momentos esperando que hiciera algún movimiento… pero nada…

Me asuste. Mil escenarios, cada uno peor de por que estaba ahí inmóvil, pasaron por mi mente. Busqué la forma de llegar a él. El puente más cercano estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero yo no tenia tiempo. Simplemente quería alcanzarlo y asegurarme que estaba bien.

Me lancé al río y como pude, Yukata y todo avance hasta el otro lado. Completamente mojada me aproximé, primero con pasos inseguros, después con una carrera desesperada por saber su condición.

Suavemente lo llame. Al no recibir respuesta lo moví ligeramente, y mas fuerte al no recibir respuesta.

Se movió ligeramente y dijo algo completamente inentendible. Y lo vi… su rostro reflejaba infinita tristeza, tenia marcas de lagrimas que aun estaban algo frescas en sus ojos y si antes ya me sentía fatal, ahora me sentí morir al saber que yo era la causa de su sufrimiento.

Decidí despertarlo de la única manera que se me ocurrió para borrar el horrible rastro de lágrimas: besando sus ojos, besando sus labios, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo… hasta que sus ojitos violetas se abrieron. Quiso retirarse, murmurando algo acerca de no querer mi lastima, le dije que lo sentía mucho, que no sabia lo que me había pasado hace unas horas, pero que definitivamente quería compartir todo eso con él. Al principio no parecía convencido, tras un par de largos besos y montones de te amos, me creyó.

Aclaramos el mal entendido, y casi inmediatamente comenzamos a planear la boda. Ambos queríamos algo pequeño, con solo las personas importantes para nosotros, además de que nos inclinamos por una ceremonia tradicional en un templo Shinto.

Cuando se lo comunicamos a nuestras familias y amigos, todos estaban extasiados, nos llenaron de abrazos y buenos deseos, incluso mis hermanos ofrecieron el Dojo para hacer una pequeña recepción.

Y pensar… que todo empezó con un par de inocentes deseos en un festival de Tanabata… que ninguno realmente creía en esas cosas, ninguno estaba realmente convencido de hacerlo, pero ahora puedo decir que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y que nosotros somos prueba real de que los deseos a las estrellas realmente se cumplen…

* * *

**Otro Universo Alterno, jugando con la celebración de Tanabata. **

**¡Uff! ¡Esta fue una historia larga!**

**Una vez mas, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

**¡Hasta el próximo!**


	4. Avientame

Hemos sido los mejores amigos por mas de diez años, recuerdo haber llegado cuando apenas era un cachorro, al parecer fui un regalo de cumpleaños, y tu aun estabas triste por la partida de tu padre. Éramos muy pequeños y rápidamente nos convertimos en compañeros de juegos y cómplices de travesuras.

Pasamos grandes momentos corriendo en los jardines de tu casa, jugando bajo la lluvia o haciendo travesuras a tus hermanos, también, siempre estuvimos el uno para el otro cuando mas nos necesitamos… estuviste ahí para mi cuando enferme y estuve muy grave… y estuve ahí, para ti, cuando unos chicos quisieron pasarse de listos contigo después del colegio…

Crecimos juntos, y puedo decir que mas que una relación amo – mascota, nuestra relación fue mas como de hermanos de distinta raza… al menos así fue hasta un día hace ocho años… recuerdo haberte visto muy entusiasmada pues ibas a un paseo escolar. La noche anterior no parabas de hablar de ello y de cuan fabulosa debía ser la torre de Tokio.

Esa noche al volver ya no eras la misma.

Tu alegría por la vida desapareció, tu mirada era triste y no hablabas de nada… las pocas veces en esa semana que pude acercarme a ti, solo me abrazabas y llorabas… ¡me sentía tan impotente! Sentía tu dolor, tu desesperación… y no tenia ni idea de que hacer para quitarte todo ese sufrimiento…

Al cabo de esa semana pude ver un nuevo cambio en ti… la tristeza desapareció, así como tu dolor… sin embargo tu felicidad no volvió… mas bien ahora reinaba en ti la nostalgia… te miraba suspirar, y perderte en el espacio… veía tus sonrisas melancólicas y como esas nuevas amigas tuyas compartían el mismo sentir…

Y yo aquí… esperando que regreses a quien fuiste antes… la chica alegre que jugaba conmigo, que confiaba en mí… mi hermana humana…

De repente tu alegría volvió, el día después del día blanco de hace 5 años. Sonreías mucho de nuevo, tu mirada brillaba como antes y pensé que la Hikaru que conocí había vuelto… pero no fue del todo cierto, si bien volvías a sonreír, ya no jugabas igual conmigo… ya no me contabas tus cosas, ya no éramos cómplices de travesuras… es cierto, se que nunca has dejado de quererme, se que aun te parezco importante, sin embargo también siento que poco a poco me vas relegando al olvido…

Vi todos tus cambios, te vi graduarte del instituto, y terminar anticipadamente tu carrera en la facultad de veterinaria… recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que estudiarías eso para que nunca más me enfermara…

Por fin conocí a la nueva razón de tus alegrías… admito que me sentí celoso, pero a la vez aliviado. Al menos se que no me has reemplazado y que el cariño que le tienes a él es completamente distinto al que me tienes a mi. ¡Caray! Incluso puedo decir que me agrado, y se que él podrá cuidarte mejor de lo que lo he hecho yo…

Anoche te vi preparar tus maletas. Te vas con él, o al menos es lo que dijo Satoru… y yo, yo solo pido una cosa… despídete, yo se que ya no estarás, pero, al menos ten conmigo esa bondad… te extrañare… no mentiré… pero si esa es tu felicidad… yo estaré feliz por ti…

Por fin ha llegado el día, tristemente nos separaremos, quizá para siempre. Te veo sonriente al ir de su brazo, te llevas tus pertenencias y veo como sonriente te despides de tus hermanos… al parecer no recordaste que yo también estoy aquí, que yo también te quiero tanto o mas que ellos… pero no importa, mientras tu seas feliz.

Me retiro a mi casa doy una ultima mirada atrás y te deseo buena suerte…

- Fiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡Hikari! ¿Donde estas? ¡Vámonos!

Alzo las orejas… ¿me llama? De verdad… ¿quiere que valla con ella? Me acerco con un poco de temor… quizá no es lo que pienso…

- ¡Hikari! pero ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡No pensaras que voy a dejarte aquí! Mi mas viejo amigo, ¡tu vienes conmigo!

Meneo la cola, corro hacia ella y brinco… ¡me quiere a su lado! ¡No me ha olvidado! ¡Por eso no se despidió de mí!

Ahora camino a su lado… a una nueva aventura, sea donde sea, igual iré con ella.

* * *

**Para quien leyó Chocolate… este es el aviso oficial de que sí habrá continuación.**

**¡Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura!**

**¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
